


The Adventures of A.T.M

by Itskaitylady



Category: D&D 5e - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, homebrew - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, D&D 5e, Dragonborn Fighter, Drow Druid, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dwarf Artificer, Elf Rogue, Gen, Goliath Barbarian, Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s) - Freeform, Original D&D characters - Freeform, Original Dungeons & Dragons Characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Pirates, female main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskaitylady/pseuds/Itskaitylady
Summary: Telil and her crew of adventurers find themselves in a new town filled with problems.While trying to find a new ship to get them back out to sea they manage to keep falling into situations where they are the hero's and are expected to save the day, something they quickly become known for among this town.(Based on our home brew D&D 5e campaign that has been on hiatus for about a year now)
Kudos: 1





	1. 0. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the ATM Campaign!  
> This was the first D&D game for many of us, as well as the first game that our DM had ran so most of us, especially me, hold these characters dear and after a year of our game being on a hiatus I have made the decision to begin retelling our story in hopes of continuing where we left off, even if real life has made it difficult for us to be able to actually play.
> 
> This is the first I have written in a long time, almost 4 years, so it might be a bit of a slow going process for me to get new chapters out as I get my bearings once again, but I will do my best to finish this!
> 
> Thank you!

Waves crashed against the side of a large cargo ship as the warm sun beat down against a crew hard at work preparing for the final approach of their voyage. Off in the distance a small port town awaited them, towns folk going about their average day shopping for anything they needed. As the ship grew closer the sight of young children playing in the shallow end of the beach greeted many homesick sailors.

Among the crew a young woman stood from where she was coiling up some rope and gave a small smile at the approaching sight.

“This is as far as I can get ’ya. From here we turn and go back to Greybrook in two weeks.” Spoke a gruff voice coming up from behind her. She turned to him and gave him a nod.

“We appreciate you letting us come along.” She thanked him and offered her hand.

“Never a problem Telil.” The older gentleman grinned and gripped her hand with his in a solid shake. “Caddis saved our hides many times over. And after his unfortunate loss the least I could do is help out his daughter.”

The young elven woman gave a soft smile and released his hand.

“I’m so glad to have ran in to you Gladstone, we would have been dead in the water without you”

At that the older man let out a deep belly laugh and pulled her into a tight hug.

“You’re just like ‘em you know. Same air ‘bout ya.” He grinned and released the startled woman and clapped a solid hand on her shoulder. “Now be safe out there. And you and your crew go have some adventures!”

At that she turned to a group that stood ready, their gear in hand; a dwarf with a large bushy red beard with a satchel of books and mallet nearly his height strapped to his back. He looked back at Telil and gave a toothy grin. A large blue dragonborn with armor covering almost every inch of him save for his tail and his head, a sword strapped to his hip, calmly examined the crew moving about. A pale half elf in all black that leaned against a crate of potatoes spinning a dagger between his fingers while with his other he grabbed one of the potatoes nearly unable to be seen. And lastly, a large goliath with an axe almost as tall as the two elves and definitely heavier than them gripped in one of his hands while he drained a tankard of ale. 

As her eyes glanced over them, she couldn’t help but allow a bright mischievous smile to grow. This was the crew of her ship, an insane group of adventurers, her friends and her adopted family.

She turned back to the older man, her teeth bared in a grin and a glint of excitement in her eyes.

“Absolutely!”


	2. Wook

As the wooden plank hit the ground with a solid sound to create a ramp people began to easily make their way from ship to land unloading the new cargo. Telil easily moved down the ramp, examining the town they had made port in. It was a relatively large town, with cobblestone roads down the heavily used paths, dirt or uneven rock paths branching off into different neighborhoods. The main road that they had taken port next to passed through the center of town, shops lining the street with signs dangling above doors to alert to their wares. Some carts were set up alongside of these buildings selling anything from fresh produce to cheap trinkets meant for children.

With her eyes following the path of the large road Telil could see above the line of buildings was a large tower, pushed back from the main road that formed into a winding path as it got further from town. The tower was a white stone pillar with multiple visible windows scattered across it at it’s varying levels, on top of the tower she was able to spy the shapes of multiple guards patrolling.

“I’m so breaking in to that place.” Alodar’s voice interrupted her as she shot him a quick glare, his eyes focusing on the same area that she had just been staring.

“You are not.”

“Oh. I am.” he grinned defiantly.

“Alo. That is so very obviously a military tower. If you get caught breaking in to that place the only thing you will accomplish is getting dead.” she groaned.

“But if I don’t get caught. Imagine!” 

“I am. And you aren’t doing it.”

“BORING” Chrom’s voice interrupted the two elves argument. “Let’s find somewhere to drink.”

“Hell yeah!” Creybier cheered and immediately moved to the closest town person he saw, a middle aged halfling with sporadic grey beard hairs sticking out at different angles. “Oi, where’s a bar?” 

“Bar?” The the halfling repeated then paused in thought. “There’s the Orc’s tooth if you’re not picky.”

“Works for me.” Chrom nodded.

“Well perfect!” the man smiled a grin with many teeth missing. “If you follow this road for about 3 blocks you will find it! It’s got a sign that looks like an orc’s head!”

Without much of a thanks the goliath and dwarf took off down the road, the dragonborn following closely behind. With a slight groan Telil turned to Alodar only for him to have vanished off in the shadows at some point.

“Sure. of course.” She mumbled to herself as she begrudgingly followed the anxious men in front of her already a block and a half ahead.

As she approached the door that she had seen the other three disappear into she eyed the rough head-like shape of the sign that swung from above the door made of a beaten and dented and… possibly burnt, wood.

“Pleasant.” She whispered to herself and pushed open the front door that wasn’t in much better shape. The tall woman entered the bar and was instantly hit with such a horrible smell that it caused her to pause in her step. It was a smell that had a sickly sweet flavor mixed with something acrid, one of those smells that she could taste and it made her stomach lurch. Urging herself forward she approached the bar where three of the seats were already filled with her three friends waiting for their orders.

“What you want?” the old gnome behind the bar questioned setting the mugs down in front of them. Telil’s eyes settled on the large painting of an orcish woman sprawled provocatively in sheer lingerie. The painting took up a good 12 foot chunk of the wall behind the bar, stretching from the countertop to the ceiling.

“Uh.” Telil mumbled purposefully trying to avert her eyes from the bright blonde bush that covered the orc’s crotch, this caused the man to turn and look in the same direction.

“Ah! Admiring me wife, I see!” The gnome grinned causing Telil’s eyes to widen.

“I’m sorry, your what?” Creybeir laughed from alongside of her beating her to the question.

“Me wife. Beautiful thing she is, Rhalva.” He sighed as though in a daydream.

“Dude’s got a type.” Chrom chuckled and took a drink from his mug before shrugging, “Same though.”

“Yes.. lovely..” Telil mumbled awkwardly, “Can I just... have an ale please?” she requested, her eyes glued to the battered old bartop.

“Be right up.” He nodded. Telil quickly spun on her heel and located an empty table determined to no longer be looking at the golden bush that seemed to taunt her, the crew following her easily. 

While they got comfortable Alodar came into view, seemingly from nowhere, and sat at the table kicking his feet up with a pleased smirk on his face.

Telil's eyes focused on the half elf in suspicion, he was definitely up to something, but the pain with Alodar was it was a process to ever prove he did something when he didn't want people to know. Instead it was best to just wait for him to tell everyone, less stress in the end.

“What did you do?” She accused lowly, despite knowing how this would end.

“Nothing to worry about.” He grinned and extended his legs, causing the chair to rock back on its legs slightly, balancing on the back two. Telil stared at him for a moment trying to spy a hint to what he had done before letting out a sigh and returning her focus to the conversation going around the table.

“This ale sucks.” Creybier grumbled as he took another swig.

“Mhm.” Blunder nodded solemnly.

“If it sucks, why do you keep drinking it?” Telil chuckled.

The two looked at each other before turning their attention to Telil with humored grins, “Still gets you drunk if you drink enough.” Blunder explained.

“And we plan on drinking our share until we reach that point” Crey continued.

Telil rolled her eyes with a small smile at the two and focused on the bartender beginning to make his way out from behind the bar, a mug in hand. As he rounded the corner and began walking towards the table, the sound of the door being kicked open and slamming against the walls echoed through the room, a moment later an arrow shot through the door, lodging itself into the bartenders shoulder. With a yelp the bartender dropped the glass he was holding and fell to the ground in shock, his hand gripping at the arrow sticking out of him.

As the glass hit the ground, ale spreading across the floor Telil and the others stood from their seats, quickly pulling their weapons from whatever holder they waited in and got to a position that they were comfortable with attacking from.

Creybier ducked around a blind corner of the building, pulling his crossbow against his chest, peeking his head around the corner in preparation for any shots he would take. Alodar easily jumped on the table and pulled himself up into the rafters that strung across the ceiling. In the shadows he began moving across them to get the perfect vantage point, his black clothing allowing him to all but vanish from sight if it weren't for his light hair. Blunder and Chrom, both built for being in the middle of battle easily grabbed their weapons and stood in the open area of the room, patiently waiting for whatever it was to enter the building. Telil, after taking a note of the position of each member of her crew stepped up alongside of the Dragonborn and Goliath, noticeably small in comparison to them, although only in muscle mass, not in height. With a twirl of her fingers she properly gripped her rapier and began to summon a handful of fire.

They all stood at the ready as the bartender quickly made his way back behind the bar to hide. Silence laced through the room for a breath before all at once a swarm of goblinoid creatures rushed the door, easily tearing the wood from its hinges and even ruining the frame, causing it to bend at angles it was definitely not meant to.

With quick movements Chrom gripped his axe and swung low, the blade nearly hitting the ground. With the momentum he was able to hook one of the goblins and throw it into the air, the creature slammed into one of the wooden rafters and fell to the ground, being trampled by the swarm. Taking a defensive position Chrom firmly placed his feet and prepared his axe to make another attack.

Blunder, swiftly moving to the side of the swarm, picked one of the goblins out of it and moved in, his sword digging into its torso, causing a piercing squeal to come from its mouth. Just as quickly as he had moved in to the swarm the large dragon moved back out, only to once again move and pick another goblin, his blue form blending with the hues of green and separating only seconds later.

In the rafters of the bar Alodar was sending daggers down with precision shots swinging down into the slowly thinning horde once he ran out. Grabbing what weapons he could find and no longer being hidden, he took to quickly moving between the small forms, stabbing and slashing as he was, focusing on slowing them down for the barbarian and the fighter to make the final blows rather than focusing on one goblin at a time.

Creybier, remaining mostly unseen from his hiding spot sent off arrows and spells switching off between the two. He kept his sharp eyes focused and managed to sink multiple arrows directly into the skulls of the creatures. Spying one that had managed to get past his friends fighting through the crowd and to the side beginning to sneak up on Telil he shot an arrow narrowly missing the elven captain.

An arrow flashed past Telil’s eyes as she gathered a sharpened dagger of ice in her hand. She quickly turned to where the arrow went and spied a goblin with an arrow piercing through its neck, at the sight she turned to the origin of the shot and saw the dwarf who gave her a small salute before shooting off his bow once again. With a smirk Telil threw the frozen dagger into the crowd, successfully hitting one of the goblins with an aim that would even make the dancing rogue proud. As the goblin doubled over from the pain the icicle let off a small glow before exploding, the shards of ice piercing several other goblins.

With a turn Telil pulled her rapier back and shoved it into the stomach of another goblin that grew close to her. The goblin went limp on her blade and with a shove of her foot she removed the green creature off, pausing in confusion at the sight that hit her as its body hit the floor. She had run ins with goblins before a few times prior and for the most part she knew what a goblin looked like, but something about this one was odd. Never had she seen a goblin with neon pink crystals running up its side, filling in an obvious gap on the creature. Her eyes scanned through the crowd, most of which now lay on the ground. With a quick count she could spy about 5 other goblins with a similar crystal deformity on some part of its body.

“What the hell…?” She whispered to herself.

Glancing around in confusion, she noticed a humanoid form quickly moving towards a door behind the bar that the bartender had disappeared through moments prior. As the form went through the door Telil took off after it, vaulting herself over the bar and through the door. Entering into the darkened storage room she felt a presence behind her and took a glance over her shoulder seeing Alodar fast on her heels having noticed the same as her, confident now that she had backup with her she began through the room, attempting to avoid the many overturned crates and barrels. With the two elves quick paces they were quickly reaching the back door that led outside until Telil’s foot smacked against something on the ground sending her to the floor. Alodar moved ahead of her and pulled at the door, not needing much force as the lock seemed to have been broken. Light flooded the darkened room, momentarily blinding Telil before she pulled herself to her feet and rushed towards the door. 

Moving into the light Telil saw Alodar with his arm extended, having just thrown a dagger. The bartender lay on the ground, his neck slashed with blood gushing out, and the figure Telil had seen stood behind him, an older human man with pasty white skin in deep purple robes, and a sickening grin on his face. 

The dagger that Alodar had thrown was clutched in the man’s hand as he pulled a pair of scissors out of a pocket. Before the two could react the man moved the blades of the scissors through the air and the air began shifting. Visible streams of began to gather around itself forming a whirlpool of colors while whipping winds hit the two elves pushing them back a few steps.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you.” The man laughed and dropped the dagger, stepping into the pool, vanishing from sight. As soon as he disappeared the pool did as well leaving just the body of the gnome and Alodar’s dagger in front of them.

“What the fuck was that?” Telil questioned, turning her gaze to Alodar.

“I have no idea.” He shook his head, equally confused. “But I do know I want a pair of those scissors.”

“Of course you do.” She sighed with an eye roll and approached the body of the bartender.

Blood had pooled around his body, a look of fear plastered on his face. Telil knelt down and placed a finger on his neck checking for a pulse. 

“Well?” Alodar questioned, grabbing his dagger from off of the ground and sheathing it.

“He’s dead. Definitely dead.” Telil sighed, pulling herself back to her feet, and dusting herself off.

“Free booze.” Alodar shrugged.  
“Dead bartender. With our luck someone is going to think we did it.”

“Think we- there’s a hundred dead goblins inside the bar, why in seven hells would we have done this?”

“Do you see any goblins out here? Or the guy who actually did this?” she raised a brow. “Cause I only see the dead dude and a guy who has an infatuation with sharp things.”

“Well… I guess I'll just have to use my winning personality to win them over.”

“You’re going to get us all killed.” Telil groaned and began back towards the bar.

Entering the bar once again Telil could see that the others were no longer fighting, instead Creybier was dealing with a fire that was beginning on the bartop while Crom and Blunder were moving through the goblins, making sure all were done for.

“What the hell?” Telil questioned, quickly summoning water to form above the flames and quickly smother them.

“Ehe, missed a bit with some flaming arrows.” Creybier laughed.

“How did you…” She began before letting out a laugh. “You’re second mate, I’m supposed to be able to leave you alone without you setting things on fire.” 

“It was an accident! And I had it under control!” Crey grinned.

As the excitement settled down and the crew were able to take a breath they gathered around the slightly scorched bar. Only moments had passed before once again multiple forms entered through the door, these ones outfitted in well crafted armor. They entered and moved into defensive positions all facing the group at the bar.

The crew turned to look at the latecomers as a final form entered. A short female, in the same design of armor, but decorated with a cape, a mark of her status in this group. She took a look around at the goblinoid bodies, the charred bar, and then finally the group centered in the destruction. She scanned across each face before landing on Telil.

“What happened.”


End file.
